Starry Vision
by LoveMaow
Summary: Fuuta And Hibari. What more is needed to be said lol It was an rp between me and a friend so it might be a little choppy.


Fuuta stared at Tsuna. He was again hanging out with Gokudera, and Yamamoto. Fuuta felt ignored. He had just had a birthday and no one even care. He was now 10. two digits. They didn't really care fir him did they? Fuuta turned and left the house. They won't even notice I'm gone. Fuuta walked around for hours distressed about his place in life. It was now dark. Fuuta sat down outside in the cool air. Namimori was really nice. People had stopped chasing him since he got here.

Hibari was taking his usual patrol route when he saw one of the annoying pests that lived with Tsuna "Hey herbivore what are you doing out so late shouldn't you be with Tsuna"

Fuuta looked up at Hibari. Another one who hung out with Tsuna but he was on a higher level. "I am so useless." Fuuta said as he put his head to his knees and started to cry. He seemed so pathetic. like a little dog who had lost his way.

"Why does everyone who Tsuna knows, other than me, is so weak? If you are useless then do something about it. If you can't reach the top shelf get a stepping stool, if you can't swim get lessons. You aren't useless." (OMG i cant believe i made him nice what the hell is wrong with me) Fuuta looked up... "I am short aren't I, I can swim but not really far. I surprised you even noticed me" Fuuta said as he brought the end of his scarf to his eyes and wiped away the tears.

"Well there aren't many ten year olds walking around this late at night, and i was just on my way to go to Tsuna's place he said something about a party or something" "A party?" Fuuta started to get really upset. They were having a party, they couldn't remember his birthday but they could have a party. "Wahhhh!" Fuuta cried pitifully.

"Hey stop crying and come with me" Hibari grabbed Fuuta's hand "There is no point in struggling"

Fuuta followed him obediently, he was ranked first on intimidation. "Why? I don't want to go to a party that I'm not even invited too." Fuuta looked at hibari. He was strong and firm, he was looked at maybe even feared but he was noticed. "I wish i was like you." Fuuta said sniffling.

"Well you can't you are too nice and caring." walks up to Tsuna's house and knocks

Fuuta stared in fear at the door. Tsuna opened the door smiling, "HAPPY..." Tsuna face dropped slightly. "Hibari-san, sorry i thought you were Fuuta." Tsuna looked real upset. "Did you see him? He's been gone all day and we're starting to worry." Tsuna said concerned. Fuuta stood behind Hibari. Being small he remained unnoticed by Tsuna. "Yo Tsuna, Fuuta here yet?" Yamamoto said his voice concerned. Fuuta was confused. Why do they care?"

"yeah he is here right behind me" pulls Fuuta forwards "he says he is useless"

Tsuna cocked his head. "Useless why are you useless?" Tsuna asked Fuuta. Fuuta blinked then grew upset again. "I am not really apart of your family, I can't do anything for you, I'm not like the rest in your family." Fuuta said nearly in tears. "Fuuta you aren't like anyone else. " Tsuna said. tears started to fall down Fuuta's cheek. "That's what makes you perfect for this family." Tsuna patted Fuuta's head. "Come and eat some cake." Tsuna said smiling. "You too, Hibari-san"

"No I hate sweets here this is yours Happy Birthday" with that Hibari handed Fuuta a box of glow in the dark stars , a starry night light, and a scarf decorated with stars (a lot of stars) and started to leave

"Wait." Fuuta said as he grabbed Hibari's hand. "How'd you know I liked stars?" Fuuta asked his large eyes stared at him. "won't you please stay and play?" Fuuta asked sincerely. Tsuna looked at Fuuta, he was sure brave asking Hibari to stay.

"Whenever you rank something your eyes turn into stars not literally, and i can't i have to finish my rounds" "But... but?" Fuuta looked down at the floor. "thanks for the gifts." Fuuta said. "When will you be done?" Fuuta asked. "An hour or so" Hibari replied "Will you come back?" Fuuta asked. "No but why don't you come visit" Hibari answers ~what the hell is wrong with me~

"I'll come!" Fuuta said hastily. "I will, i will! I will come!" Fuuta said earnestly.

"Well see you than" Hibari walks away and mentally slaps himself ~oh dear god what the hell did I do~

Fuuta sat outside Hibari's place. Wrapped around his neck was the scarf that Hibari had gotten him. He shivered. It was a cold night in January. "I wonder if he'll get home soon." Fuuta rubbed his hands together. His nose was red from sitting ok in the cold. After half an hour, Fuuta had left the party. He didn't know why. He just wanted to be with Hibari. Fuuta eyes drooped closed. Fuuta started to sleep in the cold.

Hibari finished his rounds and headed home to find a sleeping Fuuta on his front step. He picked up Fuuta in a bridal style and entered (nah he just lives in a normal house alone) his house. He set Fuuta down and felt to see if he was sick and sure enough he had a fever. "Geeze I invite you over for god knows what reason and you get sick" Hibari sighed "Hibari-san?" Fuuta said. His voice soft. "Sorry." Fuuta mumbled. Fuuta was of course sorry, really sorry. "Please let me make it up to you." Fuuta said as he pushed him self up with a great amount of effort.

"hey don't move you are sick and are staying here now rest" Hibari puts Fuuta down on his bed and grabs cell and dials Tsuna's number *ring**ring* "Hello?" Tsuna said as he answered the phone. "No, don't tell Tsuna how pathetic i am" Fuuta whispered. Fuuta tried to get the phone away from Hibari only ending up with his face in Hibari's crotch.

Hibari moaned a little and became a little aroused as Fuuta tried to move his head away "Fuuta's has a fever so he is staying here ok" Hibari told Tsuna "ok... We were wondering where he had gone." Tsuna said. Fuuta sat up and said loudly, "No I'm not siicc.." Fuuta voice died half way through his sentence.

"ok don't worry ill make sure he gets lots of rest" Hibari tells Tsuna and shuts his phone Fuuta grabbed Hibari's sleeve. "I am good don't worry" Fuuta moved himself so he was now facing him. "I will do whatever I will have too." Fuuta face was blushing red from the fever.

"Ok than what you have to do is rest." Hibari told Fuuta he grabbed Fuuta and pulled him close to his chest laid down and covered them up. "Wake me and I'll bite you to death" he threatened

Fuuta squeaked. But fell asleep quickly.

Hibari saw Fuuta fall asleep and he fell asleep right after. Fuuta eyes opened. Hibari's arms were wrapped around him. "Hibari-San." Fuuta said lightly. Fuuta shifted. It was still dark outside but his fever had broke and he had to pee. "Hibari-San" Fuuta said pitifully. "What did i tell you about waking me" Hibari growled "I have to pee though Hibari-San" Fuuta said squirming. "Please, if you're going to bite me to death can you do it after I pee?" Fuuta whined.

"Fine but you have to come right back and no sneaking out: Hibari said in an authoritive voice

"I will." Fuuta said as he scampered to the bathroom. He sighed. "Hibari-San... are you really gonna kill me?" Fuuta asked as he held the brim of his shirt.

Meanwhile in the bedroom Hibari still had a little problem (don't ask how I don't want to go into detail). ~How in the world did that weak young herbivore get me erect~ "Fuuta hurry up" Hibari told Fuuta in a moderate voice "Sorry..." Fuuta scampered back to the bedroom. "Hibari-San i really don't want to die. What do i have to do not to be killed?" Fuuta asked his eyes huge and puppy like.

"i don't kill children but i will bite you" (naughty thoughts from me)Hibari said and bit down on Fuuta's neck hard enough to make a mark but soft enough not to make it bleed. Hibari breathed through his nose and the smell of fresh strawberries coming from Fuuta made him aroused so he started to suck and lick the mark he had just made. "Don't eat me." Fuuta gasped as he felt Hibari's tongue against his skin. "Hibari-San.." Fuuta moaned sensually. ~warning what i am doing is illegal~ Hibari stopped what he was doing. "Fuuta go to sleep I am going to sleep on the couch" "Hibari-San.." Fuuta eyes were slightly hazed over. "My crotch feels weird" Fuuta said shifting. "I've never felt like this before" Fuuta groaned as he lifted his pants up slightly to look inside. "It's straight" Fuuta said innocently.

~great now look at what you have done~ "oh that's normal you are sexually excited" Hibari said straight out

Fuuta cocked his head to the side and said. "Secually excited?" Fuuta looked at it. "How do i make it go down?" He innocently asked "It is sexually not Secually you touch it and stroke it until you cum" Hibari says with a straight face "I touch it? What's Cum?" Fuuta said as he lowered his hand into his pants. He lightly touched it. "It feels funny." Fuuta said as his small hand wrapped around his under developed member. "do you do this too?" Fuuta asked as he began to evenly stroke his member.

"Not usually but I will start again it seems" Hibari said getting even more aroused watching Fuuta masturbate.

"Stop looking at me like that. It makes me feel as if i am doing some thing wrong." Fuuta said as he looked at Hibari. "Your pants are bulging.." Fuuta said stopping his actions. "What's cum? you never answered me." Fuuta said stepping forward.

"its sperm and you aren't doing anything wrong. The bludge in my pants is my erection from seeing you pleasure yourself" Hibari said like it didn't matter. "Sperm is ranked number one for making people pregnant." Fuuta said nodding. "If I'm not doing anything wrong why Aren't you touching yourself?" Fuuta asked. Realizing the same thing happening to him were happening to Hibari.

"cause if I do I will lose all my self control and you wont be getting up for the next couple of days" Hibari replied. "Why's that?" Fuuta asked now two inches away from Hibari. "Wow, yours is so much bigger then mine." Fuuta said as he lifted Hibari's pants open.

Hibari pushed Fuuta away from him and sat there fighting the urge to rape Fuuta or Kick him out.

"Did i do something wrong?" Fuuta asked now crying. "I am sorry please don't hate me Hibari-San." Fuuta whimpered and sniffled. Fuuta was rubbing his eyes furiously trying to hide his tears."

"you didn't do anything wrong it is me who is in the wrong i want to do very naughty and inappropriate things to you." Hibari explained to Fuuta. "Why?" Fuuta asked between sobs. " I know i am pathetic and small but but... I will do my best." Fuuta said not truly understanding Hibari's meaning.

Fuuta kneeled down in front of Hibari. "I may be ten your only 16. that 6 years that's not much" Fuuta said loudly. "I will do it for you if you don't" Fuuta said as he pulled down Hibari's pants and underwear. His small fingers couldn't fit around the shaft but he tried. "It's hard to do on you" Fuuta said .

~This kid perverted~ "Fuuta stop" Hibari moaned he was slowly losing control.

"I need to get it wet." Fuuta looked around for something wet. Then it hit him, he began to lick Hibari's dick. "This will make it easier." Fuuta said as he moved his hand while continuing to lick.

Hibari threw back his head and moaned. he grabbed Fuuta and forced him onto his back and literally ripped off Fuuta's shirt and pants. He bent down and kissed Fuuta. the kiss was demanding.

"mmm..." Fuuta moaned from the kiss. "Why are you taking off my clothes?" Fuuta asked. They were just going to stroke each other right?

Hibari bite Fuuta's lip and forced his tongue into Fuuta's mouth. "MMMM" Fuuta's tongue wrestled with Hibari's. His own penis now growing harder. Fuuta's fingers dug into the bed. As he let Hibari's tongue take control.

Hibari abruptly stop the kiss and sucked and bit Fuuta's neck forming multiple love marks "Hibari-San," Fuuta moaned sensually. "It feels good." Fuuta mumbled. Hibari moved lower and licked Fuuta's left nipple and with his right hand he started to squeeze the other slowly Fuuta's nipples became hard as well. "I feel like I am burning... " Fuuta said breathing heavily. "Have you done this before?" Fuuta asked as pre-cum leaked from his penis.

"Maybe maybe not" Hibari answered and then went lower to Fuuta's navel and licked it once before suddenly taking Fuuta into his mouth. (I am a little disgusted that you just went pee before this)

"Ahhhh!" Fuuta gasped. "It feels ... weird." Fuuta said gripping Hibari's hair. "So weird." Fuuta was about to lose it all. "Hibari!"

Hibari twirls his tongue around the hard member and starts to suck very expertly.

"Hiba..." All words ceased to come out of Fuuta's mouth only sounds of pleasure. As Hibari sucked. Fuuta eyes went starry and he saw god. Fuuta came straight into Hibari's mouth.

Hibari swallowed the little bit of Fuuta's cum. "you taste exactly as you smell, like strawberries. don't think we are done' Hibari said. He put three fingers up to Fuuta's mouth. "suck them" Hibari ordered.

Fuuta looked so confused. "Why do i have to suck them?" fuuta shook his head violently. "I don't know where your fingers have been."

"Because it will hurt more if i dont prepare you so suck"Hibari said seductively. "Hibari-San..." Fuuta said looking at the fingers. "Can't I just pour water on them? It's kinda gross to lick or suck on someone's fingers" Fuuta said as he squirmed. Fuuta went and gingerly licked them.

"Such a good boy." Hibari repeated. He reached down and put the first two fingers into Fuuta's entrance and started to stretch it.

Fuuta instantly gasped. "Ouch, Hibari-san that hurts stop." Fuuta screamed out. his small entrance was like a sun that was burning at seven intensities. ""Urggh" Fuuta whimpered.

"Shhh. Relax or this will hurt more. You made me like this so calm down." Hibari said in a concerned voice. He scissored his fingers and added the third. He thrust his fingers trying to find Fuuta's sweet spot it didn't take long.

"Ahh Ahh Ahhhh." Fuuta groaned. It hurt a lot but at the same time it felt so good. As Hibari hit his sweet spot Fuuta lost all strength in his legs. He began to wobble as Hibari's slender fingers explored his ass. "nnn... God." Fuuta whimpered as Hibari's finger repeated stroked his prostate. "Hibari-San!" Fuuta cried out. Hibari figured Fuuta was ready and pulled his fingers out. "You are prepared so I'm going to thrust into your little hole." Hibari said. He lined his dick up with Fuuta's entrance and slowly entered. He stopped half way so that Fuuta could adjust to his enormous size.(Of course it is enormous Fuuta's 10)

Fuuta's eyes went wide as Hibari's cock entered him. "hah ... nnn" Painfully Fuuta whimpered. "Hibari-San, It hurts real bad." Fuuta cried as he clung to Hibari's neck. Clinging to Hibari only brought Hibari in deeper. "Why is it so big?" Fuuta asked as tears again began to pour down his eyes. "How did your fingers prepare me for this? It's too big. It uuhhh won't all fit." Fuuta breath was rapid and uneven.

Of course all of it wont fit in you are only ten. Tell me when you adjust to my size." Hibari said. He started to stroke Fuuta in order to get his mind off the pain. Fuuta looked at Hibari. "Do you hurt too?" He asked sweetly. "It must hurt for you too, i don't want you in pain too." When Hibari started to touch Fuuta's front, Fuuta shifted allowing Hibari to enter him as far as possible. "Hibari-San, You hide your pain so well." Fuuta said now upset that he was only concerned about his own pain.

"The only pain I am in is needing release." Hibari said. Hibari thrust as far as he could hitting Fuuta's prostate.

Fuuta voice hitched in his throat. he groaned sensually "It feels good." Fuuta's body twitched as it was filled to the brim with Hibari's hard cock. "Please more." Fuuta begged Hibari.

"Fine you little slut" Hibari thrust almost all the way out then slammed right back in. He continued at a fast pace and pumped Fuuta's cock at the same pace as his thrusts.

"Good. God, Fuck." Fuuta said as he took Hibari in. Drool poured down his mouth, His body was adjusting to Hibari's manhood. "Is it all in?" Fuuta asked as each thrust felt deeper. As Hibari's body slammed into Fuuta's, a cry rang from deep in Fuuta's throat he was so close to coming.

"yeah it is fuck this is so good you are so tight"Hibari said in pure thrust faster and deeper and knew he would come soon because he had never felt any thing so tight before not even Tsuna

Fuuta moaned as He realsed the pressure that was building. Fuuta's body shook as pressure blew and his semen poured out. It covered his face and Hibari's front. Fuuta looked up at Hibari completely exhausted. He looked as if he was in heaven.

"so cute" Hibari said. He could feel his climax coming soon. He thrusted a few more times before releasing his seeds into Fuuta.

Fuuta heaved a sigh. "It feels strange." Fuuta muttered. Hibari's sperm dribbling down his leg. "Kinda sticky." Fuuta mumbled as he reached down to touch it. " okay well now that we are done lets have a bath together" Hibari said

"Alright" Fuuta said as he followed Hibari to the washroom


End file.
